


When Love Desires Life  *REMASTERED*

by 2ways2live



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, Fluff and Humor and Angst, M/M, Multi, New Parents, Some angst at least, Yuri and Viktor are related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ways2live/pseuds/2ways2live
Summary: The Katsuki-Nikiforov's welcome a new member to their family.





	When Love Desires Life  *REMASTERED*

**Author's Note:**

> After re-reading the original, I thought it needed some improvement. So this is a remastered version including the chapters I didn't want to be in the final product. This one might be a little better? 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! (Again...)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Katsuki-Nikiforov's welcome a new member to the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the story progresses, Viktor's anxiousness will be explained.

 

 

 

Today was the day. The day Yuuri and Viktor would become parents. The two had gotten married about a year ago, and after some hard thinking, they decided that it was time for the next level. The couple was ready for a baby.

After months of searching for the perfect child, Viktor found her. It happened on one of those sleepless nights he usually has. Mila was his researcher, finding websites and adoption centers that and notifying him about them. At around three in the morning, he got a text from her. It was a link to another website. He opened it and started to mindlessly scroll through the site. That's when he saw her. She was at least six months old, with curly brown hair and dark blue eyes. Her name was Adele, born in Hamburg, Germany. She was  _beautiful._ Viktor fell in love with her instantly and felt his heart flutter. Adele was the one for them. He sat straight in bed, waking Yuuri in the process. Even his husband agreed; Adele  _was_ the one.

 

Now here they were months later, driving to the airport where Adele and her caretaker would be landing. Viktor's hands trembled as they came closer and closer to their destination. Yuuri decided to drive, knowing how anxious Viktor would be. He put a reassuring hand over his husband's, tightening his grip as he steers. Yuri sat in the backseat in silence. He didn't understand what the big deal was, it was just a baby. But Viktor seemed to be making a huge deal out of it. He's never seen the older Russian so nervous. And the Katsudon's calmness wasn't helping either. Maybe this was how new parents behaved, but he wouldn't know because he hadn't met his parents since he was a toddler.

 

 

 

*******************************************************************

 

"I'll wait here with Yuri. You should go get her." Viktor paced the floor. Yuuri hugged his husband and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He waved to the two and jogged away, a sign in his hand with the name 'Adele' written on it. They watched as the Japanese man disappeared into the crowd, holding up the sign.

 

 

Fifteen minutes passed, and Viktor continued to grow impatient. Yuri tapped away at his phone without a care in the world. 

 

"Viktor!" A familiar voice called out in hushed excitement. The silver haired man dashed towards the voice. Yuri followed but was not very interested. He stopped in the middle of the crowd, his eyes widening in fascination. Yuuri was accompanied with a woman and Viktor. She must have been the baby's caretaker. Viktor has tears in his eyes, gazing at the bundle Yuuri cradled in his arms. 

 

"Take good care of her." The woman said as she side hugged Yuuri. He nods and smiles as the woman walks away. 

 

"She's just as beautiful as her picture." Viktor mutters. Yuri slowly approaches the two in caution. 

"Can I...see her?" The blonde whispers, assuming the baby girl was asleep.

"Here she is." Yuuri pushes back the blanket that covered the baby's face from the cold. She had cherub-like cheeks that were blushed with a light shade of pink. 

 

"She's so... _ **small**_." Yuri says as he holds her hand. Adele's chubby fingers looked tiny compared to his slender ones.

"You were small too, Yurio." Viktor chuckles at Yuri's observation.

"You wanna hold her?" Yuuri asks the teen.

 

Yuri blushes, but nods. He reaches out to take the baby from the ravenette. Adele was placed into his arms carefully. She squirms until she is comfortable, finally relaxing in Yuri's arms. She nuzzles her head into his chest. Yuri smiles. 

 

 

 

*******************************************************************

 

As the couple drives home, Adele sleeps in her carseat. 

 

While Yuri holds her tiny hand in his.


End file.
